The present invention relates to a thick-walled and slender metal tubing having an external diameter of at most about 30 mm and, in particular, having its outer and inner tubular members press-fitted on each other, which is used in, for example, a high pressure fuel injection pipe for a fuel supply passage of a diesel engine.